1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical wiring plugs and connector devices, and to electrical connector devices known commercially as "angle caps" or angle plugs, in which the electrical power and grounding blades extend at a 90.degree. angle from the direction in which the electrical power cable extends from the plug housing, and relates more particularly to certain new and useful improvements in such angle cap housings and in provisions for clamping the cable within the angle cap housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that in certain circumstances it is desirable to orient the blades, and grounding plug where required, of an electrical plug at a right angle to the power cable so as to permit the cable to lie close to the wall in which the electrical outlet is mounted. A variety of such angle plug devices have been used or proposed, as shown, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,950,036; 1,984,181; 2,425,679; 2,542,609; 2,869,102; 3,137,536; 3,335,395; 3,718,890; 3,747,049; 3,784,961; 3,787,798; 3,803,530; 3,829,819; 3,936,129; 3,950,069; 4,006,958; 4,035,051.
However, in all previously known angle cap devices, it has been customary to provide the clamping mechanism for securing the electrical power cable to the angle cap housing as separate insert pieces which are held in place only by the clamp tightening screws which tighten the clamp member onto the cable. This construction has been found to be undesirable in that these separate pieces can be difficult and time-consuming to insert and/or remove and re-insert, they tend to become lost and, where more than one insert piece is utilized, require additional molding operations.
It has also heretofore been customary in angle cap devices that an open slot is formed between the wiring chamber and the cable clamping mechanism, which increases in size as the clamping parts are drawn down into clamping engagement with smaller-sized power cables. This construction is also highly undesirable for the reason that the open slot exposes the wiring chamber to the outside environment and creates a potential hazard to life as it permits inadvertent touching of live electrical parts.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved electrical wiring connector device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved angle cap electrical wiring connector device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved clamping mechanism of utility especially in electrical wiring connector devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved angle cap electrical wiring connector device having a cable clamping mechanism in which the wiring chamber is at all times completely closed to the surrounding environment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved angle cap electrical wiring connector device having a cable clamping mechanism, wherein the clamping mechanism is removably fixedly mounted to the angle cap housing independently of the clamp tightening devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved angle cap electrical wiring connector device having a cable clamping mechanism, wherein the clamping mechanism includes an expandable diaphragm member which closes over the wiring chamber for all electrical power cable sizes secured to the angle cap.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved angle cap electrical wiring connector device which includes an expandable diaphragm member covering the connection point between the wiring chamber and the electrical power cable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved angle cap electrical wiring connector device having a cable clamp and expandable diaphragm member which are removably fixedly mounted to the angle cap housing and are formed integrally as a single piece.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved angle cap electrical wiring connector device having a cable clamping mechanism which is constructed so as to be rugged and maintenance free.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved angle cap electrical wiring connector device having a cable clamping mechanism which overcomes the disadvantages and undesirable characteristics of previously known angle cap electrical connector devices.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.